FIG. 8 is a circuit diagram of conventional electronic component 501 disclosed in Patent Literature 1. Electronic component 501 includes: oscillator element 1, driving circuit 2 supplying a driving signal to oscillator element 1, a detection signal processor that receives a sense signal from oscillator element 1, and an output circuit that outputs the sense signal output from the detection signal processor. Driving circuit 2 includes: analog-digital (A/D) converter 3 that performs an analog-digital conversion on a monitor signal output from oscillator element 1, automatic gain amplifier 4 that amplifies the monitor signal output from analog-digital converter 3, and digital-analog (D/A) converter 5 that performs a digital-analog conversion on the monitor signal output from automatic gain amplifier 4.
A scan test circuit composed of, e.g. an external pin and a shift resistor is added to electronic component 501 to allow electronic component 501 to have a fault detection function. However, since the scan test circuit includes a lot of flip-flops connected in series, wiring for connecting shift resistors prevents electronic component 501 from having a small size.